


“Just Dance” On The Wii

by Skeleton_Orchestra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chaos, Hes done w Byakuyas shit, Horny makoto, M/M, Makoto has a breakdown, This is my first fic in years plz be nice, also byakuya is so ooc it’s not even funny this is so bad, byakuya has a crisis, drunk call, kaito and Hiro are getting drunk, mondo and sayaka are playing just dance, sayaka and Mondo angry call makoto, they r still bf’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Orchestra/pseuds/Skeleton_Orchestra
Summary: From the Danganronpa:Recount discord server, in the Hell chat, where Makoto breaks up with Byakuya for cheating on him with Steve Minecraft. He’s done with his shit. Makoto is his own person. Until he drunk calls Byakuya. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya/Steve Minecraft
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for people who don’t know what the hell is happening.

Makoto Naegi wasn't the type to drink regularly. In fact he’s only maybe drank once or twice in his life. But today he couldn’t help himself. He was heartbroken. Sitting on the floor of Mondo’s party, a bottle in hand, wishing he knew why he let himself get this hurt. Byakuya Togami, the ultimate affluent progeny, a liar. All he did was lie. Lie lie lie lie _lielielielielielielielie_. He never owned up to anything and only admits things when he gets called out for it. Bullshit. He lied about being a gamer, about being a bottom, about his and Monokuma’s affair, about him. He lied about him and Steve Minecraft.

Taking a long sip of his alcohol he sees Yasuhiro and Kaito make their way over to him. “Hey Makoto! You don’t mind if we snag some of these bottles right?” Yasuhiro asks. “Huh..? Oh yeah, sure..just..don’t take all of it.” Makoto responds. “Haha! Alright epic, thanks man!” Yasuhiro says, as he grabs a few bottles for him and Kaito. “Um, Hiro, I’ve never drank before..” Kaito says to Yasuhiro with some worry. As they both walk off Makoto can hear Yasuhiro say something about it being just “spicy water”. Makoto focuses on the main event of the party, Mondo and Sayaka’s dance off as they aggressively play Just Dance on Mondo’s Wii. “AND IM GONNA GET THE MOST PERFECTS, JUST YOU WATCH. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MASTER IN ACTION.” Mondo screams at Sayaka. “OH YEAH? THEN LETS GO!!” Sayaka screams back. With occasional drunk cheers from Makoto, Mondo and Sayaka yelling, and Yasuhiro applauding Kaito for drinking for the first time, Makoto eventually zoned out and got lost with his thoughts. 

Why did Togami keep everything from him? Did he not trust him enough? He was his boyfriend why wouldn’t he trust him? Then again, why wouldn’t he keep this from him. Who knows how many people he was with after all. Everyone called him Byakuslut for a reason, right? Did he even care about him? Of course not, he even said it himself. He didn’t care about other people, much less Makoto. So why? Why does it still hurt so much. He shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t care at all. That right, he shouldn’t care and he doesn’t! After Makoto found out about Togami and Steve he was done with it all. He was done being a side hoe and even disbanded his harem and joined Sayaka’s(Platonically). And yet Togami had the nerve of showing up and acting like it was nothing. 

_“Does the name Steve ring a bell?” Mondo asked. “N-No, it doesn’t Mondo..” Togami replied. “Get the stupid picture.” Makoto said with haste. Mondo then pulls up a picture of Togami and Steve Minecraft, kissing so casually in the halls as if no ones watching. “Um..Fake.” Was all Togami could muster up. “You say everything’s a lie, Togami.” Makoto replied, voice wavering slightly. “Look at where we are now. You’ve kept so many things from me. Why? You’ve kept secrets about being a gamer, a bottom, FUCKING MONOKUMA?” Makoto screams at Togami, who is just standing in shock, taken aback by Makoto’s tone of voice. “I’m done being a side-hoe Togami.” Makoto states confidently. Togami is speechless. With cheers from Mondo and Sayaka towards Makoto, Togami says with worry, “We...we can have a poly relationship right? Makoto?”. With gasps of shock from the two others Makoto quickly states “That’s Naegi to you, Togami.”. With a “DAMNNNN” from both Mondo and Sayaka, Togami is left with barely any words. “I...I’m sorry M-...Naegi.”. “Since when are you sorry for ANYTHING?? Get naenaed Byakuslut.” Sayaka says, with a “What she said.” from Mondo shortly after._

This was bad idea. Coming to this party was a mistake. He wanted Togami. He missed him. He didn’t want to admit it but he did. Even after all he did Makoto still cared for him. Why? Why did he have to care? And for him of all people? He broke his heart but damn, does he still love the bastard. By zoning in and zoning out Makoto could tell he was crying. Not a lot but soft cries. Soft drunk cries. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he saw. That stupid picture. Why Steve. Why him. Why Togami? Why..why..why why why whywhywhywhYWHY? _WHY_? Makoto heard glass shatter. He looked up and saw the shattered glass on the floor next to the wall, and his empty hand. He curled up into a ball. He wanted Togami. He wanted him to say that is was all fake, that he didn’t cheat on him, that he did care for him, that he did love him- that everything would be ok. His voice. He wanted his voice. He wanted to hear his sweet voice. Should he call him, Makoto thought. He would think about it if he was able, but he was already calling him.


	2. His Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one might be a bit shorter but I promise chapter 3 is gonna be wack 😳😳

Togami wasn’t supposed to get any calls today, as he didn’t have any meeting scheduled. He walked over to the other desk in his office and picked up his phone, but almost dropping it as he saw the caller ID. “Makoto❤️✨” it read. He didn’t understand. Why was he calling him. Didn’t he hate him? Wasn’t he mad? “Why the hell is he calling me?!” Togami screamed. But he picked up anyways. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to apologize. He didn’t know how he would do it, but with Makoto suddenly calling out of the blue? Now should be a perfect time right? “Hello? M-Naegi??” Togami said heart throbbing in his chest. “TOGAMIIII” said Makoto through the phone. What was he supposed to say? He was so overwhelmed that he just spewed all the words he wanted to say. “Naegi, I’ve been thinking and I’m really sorry-” Togami started, but cut himself off once he realized how Makoto’s voice sounded, and the screaming in the background. “NAEGI ARE YOU DRUNK?” Togami realized. “Maybe just a wittlleee” said Makoto. He could hear screams from Mondo and Sayaka through the phone, like “THINK ABOUT WHAT HE DID WITH STEVE” and “MAKOTO YOU DRUNK IDIOT”. Makoto really was drunk. 

Well, that explains the random phone call. But even still, why would drunk Makoto call him? He sounded so forward to him earlier so why would he care to call him? Was he looking for entertainment? Did he just want to hurt him more? No, of course not you idiot. Makoto’s smarter than that. It doesn’t sit right with Byakuya. He doesn’t understand one bit. Should he hang up? What should he do? Is Makoto ok? How drunk is he? When did he start drinking? Where is he? He has so many questions and so little answers. “Naegi can you please-“ Togami started, but got cut off by makoto screaming “HELLPP TOGAMII THEY ARE TRYINGG TO TAKKE MY PHHONNEEEE” and a “GIVE ME THE PHONE MAKOTO”. What?! What the hell was happening on the other end? “Who?!” Byakuya demanded, with a response of “SAYAKA AND MONDOOO” and a thump. What was that thump? Why are Sayaka and Mondo trying to take his phone? “NAEGI??” Byakuya said. But there was no answer. “MAKOTO..??”. No answer again. Byakuyas worry grew more and more. Did Sayaka and Mondo hurt him? Why isn’t he answering? The more unanswered questions just made Byakuya want to go haywire. But he had to keep his calm. He heard muffles on the other end. “Makoto? Is everything-“. “What did Makoto say about calling him Naegi.” Said Sayaka on the other end. “And don’t bother calling back either” She said, and hung up. 

  
“C’mon Makoto. I’m throwing you in the shower.” Mondo said, with Makoto screaming in response. “Makoto, you’re getting sober-“ Said Mondo, grabbing Makoto’s arm. “NOO-“ said Makoto as he ran to Sayaka, grabbed his phone, and ran out the door. “MAKOTO NO-“ screamed Sayaka “YOU’LL END UP IN A DITCH. MAKOTO STOP.”. The two stood there, screaming for him to stop, but not really doing anything to stop him. He wasn’t going to get that far right? He was drunk, of course he wouldn’t get far. “He’s gonna hit a wall. I can feel it.” Said Mondo, watching Makoto run. “You know what, I want to see how far he gets.” Sayaka respondds. 

  
One call was weird, but another was even more unexpected. And again, it was from Makoto. Why was he calling again, Togami thought to himself. Didn’t Sayaka take his phone? Even still, he picked up once again. “M....Makoto? Is that you again?”. “Hehe. Hi Togamiii”. He still sounds drunk. He must have done something to get his phone back. “Makoto is everything ok? What happened? I thought Sayaka and Mondo were with you.” Togami asks. “I rann awayy~” Makoto replies with ease. Ran away? RAN AWAY? Did he leave wherever he was? Where is he now? “MAKOTO, WHERE ARE YOU??” Togami said, worry being very noticeable in his voice and almost palpable. “I don’t knowww hehe. Some allywayy~”. Some alleyway? That could be anywhere. Great, his was just what he wanted. “Ok, Makoto, can you go and try to find a sign or something that can help me find you?”. There was no response on the other end. In this moment Togami realized how quiet it was in his office, hell in his whole entire estate even. He didn’t like the quiet. He remembered the few times where he has brought Makoto over, bringing new sounds and noises in each room. Makoto made things interesting. He gave things life, including Togami. He always had to leave, and every time he did it always pained the affluent progeny. Going back to his so very quiet home. His dull, and noiseless home. Togami’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Makoto giving some street name. Togami recognized that name. He pushed his chair aside and immediately threw open his office door rushing down his expensive sets of stairs, his heels clacking on each step. “Makoto, is there a shop nearby? If so, I know where you are and I’m coming to get you.”Togami stated, with an affirmative noise from Makoto on the other end. When Togami got to the ground floor the staff were certainly surprised by Togami’s loud voice echoing through the entryway. His staff rushed to inform the others who weren’t present of his sudden outing and his requests of a limo and to make preparations for company. When his driver pulled up with the limo he requested out front, and was given the street name he immediately stepped on the pedal. The staff all know not to keep Sir Togami waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lawd he comin-


	3. Sober up

It started raining. He was getting cold. He had to hurry, because he was getting wet. By the pitter patter on the roof of the limo, Byakuya could tell it was raining hard. He only hoped Makoto was in some building taking shelter, and not being drenched by the rain. When he found him he was sitting in an alleyway, crying and drenched in the rain, exactly what he didn’t want. The sight ached him so much he felt like crying himself, but he didn’t. When Makoto saw Byakuya, he ran to him and pulled him tight in an embrace. Byakuya took off his coat and put it on top of Makoto’s head, hoping to keep him from being drenched any longer. Of course he was being drenched as well, but he could care less. Just Makoto’s drunk sniffles and hitches in his voice were enough to hit a nerve in Byakuya. He hated seeing his boyfriend cry. Was he even allowed to call him that anymore? Of course not, but what did that matter at this moment. Makoto wasn't budging from the spot they were currently in. Byakuya practically had to drag him back to the limo. Upon entering the limo all Byakuya said was “Not a word. Drive.” as they drove back to his estate. When they got to the estate the staff rushed to the main hall in a hurry watching the scene in front of them occur as the prodigy came walking through those doors, holding his boyfriend bridal style as they both allowed the water from outside to enter the estate. “Prepare a hot bath and a change of clothes for both of us.” Byakuya said as he made his way up to his bedroom. As requested, there was a hot bath waiting for the drunk boy as well as fresh clothes for the two. Walking into his bedroom and then the bathroom he set Makoto down on the side of the large tub. “Do you think you’re capable of washing up yourself, or do you need my assistance?” Byakuya said with Makoto turning bright red in response. “I think...I can do it myself.” Makoto said. “Good, I’ll be in my bedroom getting changed.” Said Byakuya as he got up, grabbed a towel, and walked out the bathroom and began drying himself and changing out of his wet clothes into his soft, warm, and dry clothes. 

Many minutes passed as Byakuya waited for Makoto to exit the bathroom. This allowed him some time to think about the current situation. He didn’t like it. He hated this, actually. He hated every bit of it. The more Byakuya thought about it, he realized that  _ he _ was the one responsible for Makoto being drunk. He cheated on him. He broke his heart. He got him drunk. He found him crying in the alleyway, and now he thinks he can just help sober him up and let him rest in his estate till morning? What makes him entitled to do something as selfish as that? He hated it. He hated himself. He hated every fiber in his being for doing something so idiotic. He could never forgive himself after this. But why was he feeling this way. He always pushes people away, he never feels regret for anything he does, so why is it different this time? Why does it have to be Makoto who takes his cold heart and just breaks it into pieces every time he does something stupid. He’s supposed to be Byakuya Togami, the ultimate affluent progeny. He’s supposed to be cold hearted, he’s supposed to be unbreakable, he’s supposed to be strong...so why does he let Makoto break him down every time? He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear Makoto walk out of the bathroom and get onto the bed. Makoto slowly crawled his way to the other side of the bed, where Byakuya was currently sitting. Byakuya snaps out of his thoughts and notices Makoto inching closer to him.

"Naegi, what are you doing." Says Togami as he turns his head towards Makoto. Makoto doesn't move, as if he was stuck in his crawling position like a racoon being caught in garbage. Throwing his legs up on the bed Togami asks "Naegi, seriously what-". Togami is cut off by Makoto's sudden movements. Togami is a flustering mess. Not only has Makoto cut him off, but he has also just pinned him down on the bed with a stupid smile spread across his face. "N-NAEGI WHAT-". "Do you like it when I'm dominate like this Kuya?" Makoto said, calm as ever. Byakuya didnt know what to do with himself. Why was he suddenly acting like this? Should he be liking this, Makoto was drunk after all. And why was everything suddenly so hot?? "M-Makoto..-". "Didn't I say something about calling me Naegi?" Makoto replied with a straight face. Togami was taken aback, not expecting him to remember that statement he made even though hes already addressed him by his first name multiple times. "Ah..I apologize N-". "I didn't say you could  _ stop _ calling calling me Makoto" Makoto says with a smirk. Who is this person who stood infront of Byakuya Togami? Of course, none other than Makoto Naegi. Makoto Naegi, one of the best people in his life. The person who helps him be more open. The person who helps melt his cold heart. The person who has been there for him. The person who makes him smile even on rainy days. The person who blushes when they hold hands. The person that makes his heart race when he gets close. The person who could make him feel all sorts of ways without even noticing. The person who's currently on top of him fiddling with the hem of his pants. Togami snaps himself out of the current situation, and while he would love to just let loose, he knows better than to take advantage of his drunk bo-...Ex. "I am not going to do anything like that while you're drunk, Makoto." Togami states, as he pushes Makoto off from him and sits up. "Go to sleep.". The drunk boy obliges, tucking himself in under the covers. "Goodnight...Byakuya.." Makoto slips out. What he said next shocked Byakuya to the core. "I love you.". Did he hear that right? Did he just say I love you? His heart melted again as he fell into a deep sleep next to the boy he loved.

  
  
  
  


The next morning Makoto’s head hurt like hell. He moved to grab his head with his hand, but he felt something on top of him. Something light, something warm. He grabbed it and found a blanket. Did Sayaka and Mondo tire him out that much that he fell asleep at Mondo's place? He tried opening his eyes, but the pain was too much. He felt something move next to him, what was that? “Ah, are you awake Makoto?” He heard a voice say. He felt more rustling as whatever was near him got closer. He tried opening his eyes again, succeeding slightly as he saw a blurry haze of white all around him. What time even was it? “Ah, you are awake. My staff have prepared breakfast for us if you’re feeling hungry.”. What? Staff? Makoto shot his eyes wide open and sat up looking around the room frantically. This wasn’t Mondo’s house, what was he doing here? What was he doing in his bed? Why was he wearing his clothes? Why was he in the bed with him? Makoto jumped out of the bed and got against the wall staring at Byakuya with frantic eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He had so many questions and wasn’t getting any answers. “Why am I here. What happened. How did I get here. Why am I wearing these clothes. Hay are you-“. “Makoto-“.” Don't call me that.”. Byakuya went silent as his face was plastered with regret and sadness. Why did he look like that? He knew not to call him that so why did he anyways. “I apologize Naegi. I’m guessing you don’t remember everything that happened, do you.” Byakuya asked. “No I don’t, and I want you to tell me everything that happened, no details left behind, you got that?” Makoto demanded, with a nod in response from Byakuya. And so he did as he was told. He explained to him the phone call, finding him in the alleyway, bringing him back, his bath, the uh..aftermath of the bath, and him falling asleep. Makoto couldn’t believe it. He got drunk and called Byakuya. How stupid could he get. He forced Byakuya to drag him back to his estate just because he was so stupid and ran away from Sayaka and Mondo. And on top of that he tried getting down with Byakuya?? What the hell was wrong with him, and why didn’t he remember any of this. “Was that uhm...everything?”. Byakuya looked at Makoto and debated telling him the truth. He didn’t tell him everything. Makoto could see that in his eyes. “Byakuya what aren’t you telling me. What else happened I want to know.”. 

Byakuya couldn’t do it. His heart was going one thousand miles per hour. He couldn’t tell him. What would he do if he did? Would he leave? Would he never talk to him again? This was so stupid why did it have to be him? Why did he have to run away? All he said was three simple words, why was it so hard for him to tell him that he said that? Byakuya wasn’t speaking. Hell, he wasn’t moving either, he was just staring into the abyss as Makoto tried speaking to him. He eventually got out of his trance as he felt Makoto’s hand on his shoulder. “If it’s that much for you, you don't have to tell me Togami. I just-“. “You said I love you.”. What? Byakuya saw the disbelief on Makoto’s face. He didn’t want to hurt him anymore. “I’ll tell my driver to take you back home. My staff washed your clothes so you should be able to-“.” I said what…?”. Byakuya looked at Makoto and saw him blushing. Why was he doing that? “..You said ‘goodnight, I love you’ as you fell asleep. Though I know you only said it because you were drunk. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything about it-“. “Byakuya..?”.Byakuya looked makoto straight in the eyes. He said his name. What was he doing to his heart? What was he supposed to make of this. Was he allowed to do the same? “Y-yes..Makoto?”. As he said his name Makoto blushed. ‘Cute’ Byakuya thought. “I’m..sorry for causing you so much trouble-“. “No Makoto, if anything I’m to blame. I hurt you and caused you to be like this and I deeply apologize. I was clouded by my own greeds and wants and I broke your heart in the process. Now, your clothes are over there. When you’re finished changing my driver will take you home” Byakuya said as he got up from the bed and made his way to the door and left the bedroom. 

As Makoto was explaining what happened to Sayaka and Mondo over the phone, he got into the limo that was supposed to take him home and saw Byakuya exit the estate. “Yeah yeah, I’ll call you back.” Said Makoto hanging up on a screaming Sayaka and Mondo. “Again, Makoto, I apologize for-“. “Can we talk sometime, Byakuya?”. Byakuya was taken aback by what Makoto said. Surely he was certain he didn’t want to see him again. “Of course, but why? I would have thought that you would rather not see me.”. “I don’t...want this to end Byakuya..you know I-..” Makoto stopped himself. Was he about to say it? Byakuya waited in anticipation for Makoto to progress with his sentence. “You know I..love..you Byakuya.” Makoto said sheepishly as he looked up at the prodigy, seeing him red in the face. “I-..if..if that’s what you wish..then of course. You can message me later about when and where.”. “Ah..um yeah ok, well I should get going now. I just got a very angry and worried call from Sayaka and Mondo..”. “Ah, well, of course. Call me when you get home safely alright?” Byakuya said, not realizing it until a couple of seconds later when he sees Makoto giggling a little. “Of course Byakuya.” Makoto says as he sees Byakuya looking away red in the face.  


Byakuya watches the limo drive away with his boyfriend inside and wonders, how much are Sayaka and Mondo going to yell at him when he gets home? He can only imagine and hope that Makoto tells him how that goes. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it!! Horny drunk makoto is no more 😔. I didn’t proofread this once so uh, hehe typos ✨✨


End file.
